The Odds Will Betray You
by Mockingjack
Summary: "Human beings as a whole cannot be good for long before the bad creeps back in and poisons us again." SYOT OPEN.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, Welcome to my SYOT! As of this chapter, the SYOT is still open, so feel free to send in up to two tributes each! Anyway, for this chapter I'm just going to preface this fic with a short interview between 'Thaddeus Capital', a famous talkshow host from The Capitol (Which you may have seen in my last fic), and 'Valentina Crane', the head gamemaker for this Hunger Games (Yes, she is related to Seneca purely because I'm not good wih names... As you can probably tell... *cough* Capital *cough*). So, before I go on anymore, let the games begin!**

When the audiences' applause eventually fades, Thaddeus Capital, the #1 Capitol talkshow host begins his show. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for the whole year, I will finally reveal to you the head gamemaker..." Thaddeus pauses, the audience already cheering, not wanting to miss a single word. He continues, "...of the 31st Annual Hunger Games! Please, give a warm welcome to Valentina Crane!" The audience is going wild as Crane, A tall, thin woman makes her way out onto the stage. She would fit in perfectly with the crowd, a typical capitol citizen. Her skin is dyed a pale white, making her look quite ghostly. She wears a bright fuchsia bonnet. Under her bonnet she has jet black hair, with pink feathers in. Her eyelashes stick out to the side, they are long and black like a tarantula's legs. She wears a long black dress, which puffs out at the neck and the ankles. She is barefoot, but she has so much tattoos of flowers and insects on her skin, you could mistake her feet for a pair of socks.

Thaddeus takes her hand as soon as she reaches one of two throne-like chairs, facing the audience. Thaddeus greets her and kisses her hand. Valentina smiles, she sits forward at the edge of her seat, very professionally. She waves with her left hand, her right hand on her knee. "Hello everyone," She eventually is able to say as the audience's applause dies down, "I'm honoured to be here." Thaddeus laughs when the audience begins to cheer wildly again, but as soon as he gestures as if he is pushing something down to the audience, they soon stop again, waiting for the interview questions to begin.

"Ah Valentina, it is a pleasure to see you again." Thaddeus says.

"Oh Thaddeus, the pleasure is mine. How long has it been?" She replies.

"3 months? Oh, I don't know," Thaddeus says, laughing. He then begins to ask some questions. "So, what do think of the hunger games?"

Valentina doesn't even need to think before she answers the question. "When I was growing up, I always admired our world. We once had such a terrible war, but we managed to pull through. I think that, even though the hunger games were started to remind the districts of the terrors of what the war could have come to for us all, I think it also serves as a reminder for us. It reminds us of how strong we are together. That no matter what we go through, we can always be victorious." This makes the audience cheer loudly.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. So, tell me Valentina, this is your, first year as head gamemaker I believe, how long have you been a gamemaker before now?"

Valentina smiles. "The first time I became a gamemaker was two years ago, during the 29th hunger games. It was one of my favourite years. I actually contributed a lot of key ideas into that year's hunger games."

"Did you? That sounds great, should we be expecting any of these features in this years games? Can you tell us anything about the arena?"

"Well, I'm going to have to be very vague, I don't want to spoil anything for you until the games begin..." Crane says, the audience hanging on her every word, "...but I think this is one of the interesting arena's. Definitely one of my favourites. I'm sorry though, you won't see any features returning from other hunger games, this year is very unique, I don't think there has ever been anything like it."

"Amazing! I love how 30 games have already past us and you can still come up with such fresh new ideas". Thaddeus looks out to the audience,"I am definitely looking forward to to this years Hunger Games, are you all?"

The crowd begins to cheer wildly, Thaddeus laughs, "Of course you are. Now, Valentina, what are you hoping will come out of the reapings this year? What kind of tributes are you looking forward to?"

Once again, Crane answers without even needing to think about it. "Well, I'm always excited to see the career tributes every year. I'm hopeful for a few things. I'm looking forward to seeing so much... what weapons everyone will use, if there will be any alliances... but I guess we're all going to have to wait."

"And we won't have to wait much longer will we?" Thaddeus addresses the audience, "Our next interview will commence shortly after each of the tributes have been chosen. Until next time, It's goodbye from us, I hope you you all enjoyed the show!"

Valentina Crane waves at the audience, who are applauding once again. Thaddeus Capital stands and bows towards the audience. The spotlights on them both fade, and the both exit the stage.

**A/N: So, this was just a short introduction to this SYOT. Feel free to submit up to two tributes each, the template can be found on my profile. As of now, there are still a lot of places, and of course, I can't continue if I don't get all of the tributes. Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter and remember to check for future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys.  
Sorry I haven't updated in like... forever, but I hope to actually get some stuff done and uploaded soon. I haven't really done much work on any of these stories lately (I've had some personal problems and panic attacks lately), but I actually hope I'll get something uploaded soon.  
Sorry about the wait and all.

Oh yeah, and I still need tributes so submit!


End file.
